One, Two, Three
by pureria
Summary: A forgotten national "holiday" that should be celebrated by everyone. Reds. One-shot. Enjoy!


_️~July 5th️_

"Oh my goodness! I'm so excited!" Bubbles jumped so happily that the floor shook. Literally.

"Bubbles, you can be excited, but you can't destroy our room again," Buttercup looked up from her sports magazine. "What's making you so excited?"

"Tomorrow!" She exclaimed happier. Blossom sweared she heard the floor crack. It caught her attention.

"Bubbles, there's nothing special tomorrow," Blossom told her. "You told us your 'big' date with Boomer is next week."

"It's not that, Blossom," she said. "Well, I am excited about that, too. But tomorrow is special."

"Uh, hello? What's tomorrow?" Buttercup got impatient.

"National Kissing Day, 2017!"

It was almost as if her words silenced the whole world. Her sisters stared at her weirdly.

"No, it's not, Bubbles," Buttercup said. "You can't be destroying our room because tomorrow is a day dedicated to--" she gags, "kissing."

"It's true!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Look it up on your phone." Bubbles walked over to her as Buttercup took out her phone. After a few moments of the _click-click_ sound of her phone keyboard, Buttercup was quite amazed that her blonde sister was right.

"See, I told you," Bubbles said with a grin.

"You're right, but what's the big deal? Nobody knows about this anyway," Buttercup said.

"Well, it's true that not a lot of people know about it, but that's what makes it a cute surprise!" Bubbles explained. "I'm going to surprise Boomer with a kiss tomorrow at school!"

"Bubbles," Buttercup sighed. "You kiss him everyday. Every. Single. Day. In public. That's how I know. You're going to kiss him tomorrow anyway, so what's the big deal?"

"It's more special if the day is dedicated to it," Bubbles said with a sweet grin. "And maybe you should do it, too. You know, for Butch. I never saw you guys kiss before. Have you guys kissed yet?"

"B-bubbles! Stop asking such weird questions!" Buttercup heated up.

"Ah, so you have, huh?" Bubbles found it easy to find answers from her green-eyed sister's facial expressions. "Well, you guys have been dating for a while now. How was it? Wasn't it romantic?" She sighed dreamily.

"I never said that I have, Bubbles!" Buttercup was got frustrated.

"Oh, so you haven't?" She stayed silent. Bubbles smirked. "Thought so." It was true. Buttercup did have her first kiss from Butch a while ago. She was a little upset that it was _his_ first kiss, but it was one of the most amazing, most romantic things that have happened to her. The irony was that it was at school in the gym when they were alone. Who would have thought the school gym could be the most romantic place in the world?

Every since, Butch got clingy and approached her with some cringy pick-up line attempting to kiss her. She pushed him away because he often did that in public (maybe to show off), but she secretly found it pleasant as it reassured her that he was into her and only her.

Buttercup's phone received a text message. She saw that both saw that it was the asshole that she was thinking about and loved with all her heart.

 _Hey, babe you know what's tmrw?_

Bubbles laughed. "I guess I'm not the only one!"

"Stop looking at my texts!" Buttercup shoved her hard but gently enough so that she wouldn't break anything. Secretly though, she was pretty happy. She replied: _yeah, bubbles just told me._

She immediately got a response: _wanna celebrate?_ Her face reddened.

"Oh my gosh! Say yes!" She quickly turned around and saw her blonde sister floating and looking over her should at her phone.

"Bubbles!" She had never been so embarrassed. She jumped on to her and attacked. Blossom watched the scene as they rolled around like little children playfully fighting with both yelling and laughter. She knew they would never hurt each other for real. She liked to see her sisters so intimate with each other. She found it lively.

She was envious of her sisters though. Their love life was going perfectly great, and their relationships with their boyfriends were absolutely stunning. She liked to watch them be together--even though Buttercup liked her privacy. She has read many, many wonderful romance novels, but her sisters' romance stories were at the top of her rank. It's beautiful seeing all those romance stories combine and come to life right in front of her face on her beloved sisters.

"Bloss, how about you?" She heard one of her sisters' voice--Buttercup's voice. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that her sisters have finished their childish scene.

"What about me?" She asked.

"You know who we're talking about," Bubbles smiled. "With Brick." Blossom flushed.

Ah, yes. Brick, her red-clad counterpart. Brick, the smartest person in the school. Brick, the most handsome guy she had ever seen. Brick, the guy she had a crush on since his villain retirement _years_ ago.

"What about him?" She asked pretending to be clueless. It never worked on her sisters. Blossom was never clueless.

"Bloss, stop pretending. We all know about you and him."

Blossom didn't know this (probably the only thing she didn't know), but her crush on Brick was _super_ obvious. She told her sisters herself about her crush unaware that they already know about it. Buttercup and Bubbles catch her staring at him _all the time_. She becomes very quiet and shy when he is around or talking to her. But they didn't find it weird; they found it adorable. Blossom rarely falls in love--except with her math problems and romance novels. And of course, they catch her being frustrated when Princess Morebucks was with him being all clingy and touchy. They even noticed her being more aware and concerned about her physical appearance as she grew older. Not that she had to though. She grew up to be extremely beautiful.

Brick was as obsessed with Blossom. They were not supposed to tell her about this, but Buttercup and Bubbles have talked about it with his brothers and how perfect they are for each other. They would try to convince him to talk to her more. He does attempt to do it at some times, but he is convinced that she is "way out of his league." Whenever Dexter around her though, there is always a big _snap_ or _bang_ sound made by, obviously, Brick. But who can blame him?

The impatient Butch and Buttercup found it ridiculous and were frustrated at how shy they are towards each other. "Ugh, just go out already!" They said. Bubbles and Boomer would always have to try to calm them down by saying: "it will come naturally." But they all knew something had to be done to assemble a new and loving relationship between the two red-heads.

Blossom sighed. "It doesn't matter. Nothing is going on anyway," she said. "Plus, your relationships are much more important than mine."

"What are you talking about, Blossom?! You are as important to us! Stop putting so much people above you!" Bubbles snapped. Her sisters stared at her in shock. Bubbles rarely snapped.

"She's right, Bloss. You have to be impatient sometimes and make the change yourself," Buttercup agreed. She smirked and crossed her arms proudly. "I just said something amazing amazing right there."

"Oh please," Bubbles rolled her eyes. "You just got it off the internet."

"I did not! The words were combined right in here," Buttercup put her index finger on her head.

"There's nothing in there, Buttercup," Bubbles said with a smirk (damn, Bubbles lol).

"Oh, I'm gonna kick your ass--" Buttercup started but was interrupted by their mature sister.

"Girls! Stop!" Blossom yelled. "Fighting is not an solution right now."

"Your right," Buttercup said and narrowed her eyes at her blue-eyed sister. "It's a solution for _later."_

Bubbles ignored her. "Are you sure you don't want us to help you with him?"

"Yes, Bubbles. He's way out of my league." _Déjà vu,_ her two sisters thought.

"Bloss, life's short," Buttercup started. "You gotta enjoy it."

"My life's fine the way it is. I'm enjoying it. Now will you excuse me, I'm going to the library to get some books." She flew out her window.

Bubbles and Buttercup stayed silent for a moment thinking about how ridiculous their sister was acting.

"' _It will come naturally,'_ you and your boyfriend says," Buttercup quoted. "You sure about that?"

"Well, not anymore. We have to do something."

"Yup. It's like Bloss literally has no life. No offense for her. But what do we do?"

Silence again. Buttercup stared at her sister. She was thinking. _Hard._ Her eyes then started to sparkle as if some kind of machine turned on in her brain. She grinned.

Buttercup smirked as soon as she saw her expression. "Oh, I like that look on your face," she said.

"And you will love it when I tell you everything in my mind," she said. She spilled everything from that machine in her head like introducing a bunch of new inventions she just created in there. She didn't leave out a single, tiny detail. The excitement was building, and when it reached its highest point, Buttercup decided to call Butch.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Butch, we are celebrating national kissing day."

Butch and Boomer have never been so excited over a forgotten national day dedicated to kissing. They absolutely loved the idea that their girlfriends just threw at them.

"So what do you think?" asked the female voice from Butch's phone.

"This is absolute perfection," Butch said. "That's my Butter-babe."

"Hey, Bubbles came up with it, too," Boomer added. "Give her some credit."

Butch laughed. "It's funny how you defend her when she's not even around."

"Hey, it's a habit of mine. And plus, she's on the phone."

"Aw! Boomer your so sweet!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah. Do that later," Buttercup said. "So we meet there. 11:57pm tonight. Before 12:00am. Don't forget."

"No problem. We wouldn't miss it." Butch hung up and smashed his palm into Boomer's in excitement. Buttercup and Bubbles did the same with each other.

~~~~~️~~~~~

Blossom slept pretty every night, so her sisters were expecting her to be asleep before their meeting time. They thought of it as an advantage as a sleepy Blossom was pretty easy to handle.

"Blossom," Bubbles whispered to her softly. "Wake up. We have a surprise for you." She didn't seem to listen, but when Buttercup gently tried sit her up on her bead, she just did so with closed eyes. They gently tie a long piece of cloth around her head an covered her eyes. She was too sleepy to notice. They linked arms with her, each on one side and floated out the window.

"It's cold," Blossom said sleepily.

"Don't worry we're almost there," Buttercup said softly. And sure enough, she could see the Townsville park right below her. She also saw the three brothers far head of them right on time. They both lead their red-headed siblings on the the ground close.

"Okay. We're going to push you slowly towards our 'surprise' and count to three," Butch whispered into a tired Brick's ear.

Buttercup did the same to Blossom's ear. She added: "At three, we're gonna rip this cloth off of you." She tugged on the cloth around her head a little. She nodded. She was way to tired to ask any questions.

Butch and Buttercup stepped aside and Boomer and Bubbles placed their hand on their red-headed siblings' backs. Buttercup winked at Butch and he gave her a thumps up.

"One!" They both said loudly. The blondes pushed their siblings forward. That woke both of them up.

"Wait, is there someone else her--" Blossom started but was ignored.

"Two!" Another step forward. Brick could feel the presence of another person close in front of him.

"Guys, what is th--" Brick started but was ignored as well.

"Three!" The last step forward pressed two pairs of lips together: Brick and Blossom's. Their hearts both punched their own chest as if was dying to see something outside of it. Immediately, they could tell that their lips were touching a pair of another. They both thought of pulling apart, but the tenderness of their lips pulled them in deeper. They didn't even bother to even wonder who the opponent was. The feel and taste of their lips could already tell each other so much about them: Brick felt sweetness pure and strong and innocence of the smooth lips as if it had never been touched. Blossom felt the thin, but slightly plump lips that could stretch wide as if it has more than a mouthful of wonderful words to say.

The four watched in silence surprised at how long their kiss was lasting.

"Damn, Brick," Buttercup whispered.

They slowly pulled apart, and Blossom jumped as she realized what she had just did. They immediately slipped the piece of cloth from their eyes and flushed at the person they saw in front of them. They looked over at their siblings with widened eyes and speechlessness.

"Don't look at us like that!" Butch exclaimed. He took out his phone and showed them the time. 12:00am. "It's national kissing day!" He smirked.

"It's about time we got you guys together," Buttercup added. "Even these two blondes were getting impatient."

"Look, guys. Don't be mad at us," Boomer said. "I know you guys had a thing for each other for years."

"Yeah, it's pointless to wait so long," Bubbles added with her desperate expression.

"But if you are mad at us, yell at us," Butch said. "We came prepared." And he is right. He knew Brick was short tempered.

To their surprise, though, Brick smiled at them. "Maybe it is about time," he said. "Can you guys leave us alone now?" Their sibling widened their eyes and nodded with a smile. They floated away murmuring, "yes!" and "we did it!" to each other.

Brick turned to Blossom that was starting at him with wide, beautiful pink eyes.

"Blossom, I know I'm not the best guy out there, but I always really liked you. But you're such a perfect person, so I always thought you were way out of my league. Hell, you deserve a guy a lot better than me. Like Dexter."

Blossom was shocked at his insecurities and how he knew she talked to Dexter. Most surprising of all, she was shocked at how he just said he likes her. She smiled gently. Brick's face flushed by her smile.

She giggled. "Brick, I always liked you, too. But I thought you were way out of my league. Plus, you shouldn't like a girl like me. You deserve so much better. And I always thought you had a thing with Princess. You shouldn't like a person like me. Who knows what I can turn into when I get used to a person like you?"

"Princess?" he asked. "I would never go out with that whore." He laughed. "Bloss, I'm one-hundred-present willing to take any chances with you. And I'm a great person, and I couldn't talk to you that much after being a villain because I was afraid you were still mad at me for all the crime I've done. But if it's okay with you, would you give me a chance?" He nervously took out his hand and smiled.

One.

Two.

Three.

She took his hand, pulled it, and pressed her lips on his once again. She pulled away quickly this time.

"Quitting crime is a hard thing to do. And you still have that 'bad' in you."

"I do?"

She smirked. "Oh yes, you do. Because you just stole my heart."

Brick smirked as well. "And we're dating in one, two, three," he placed his lips on hers once again.

~fin~

 **Happy National Kissing Day!**

 **-therapeuticwriting1224 :)**


End file.
